Dears my friendS
by Hagarendrawer
Summary: Chap 2 : Les alliés s'avèrent indispensables lorsque la vie vous rappelle que vous ne pouvez être ce que vous voulez.
1. Tendrement

**Voici ma première fanfic !! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'essayer de jouer des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas, mais il faut un début à tout !! Par contre je ne risque pas de poster très souvent. Alors si par chance mes textes vous plaisent, je vous prie/supplie de vous montrer patients !!**

**Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment un Akuroku... Pour l'instant je ne peux pas faire ça (et ne comptez pas sur moi pour verser dans le fan-service pur et dur).**

**Je compte sur vous pour avoir quelques reviews ;) J'ai besoin d'améliorer mon écriture.**

**Le classique disclaimer : tous les personnages à l'exception du petit voyageur ne sont pas à moi mais à Square Enix.**

**Edit : premier chap (plus ou moins) corrigé au niveau des fautes de frappe, j'ai essayé de faire plus aéré pour faciliter la lecture mais j'ai encore BEAUCOUP de mal (comprend pas pourquoi les sauts de ligne ne passent pas). Très légèrement modifié.  
**

* * *

Dear my Friends  
Chapitre 1 : « Tendrement »

_Je viens d'un autre monde, semblable au vôtre. Cependant c'était un monde qui avait une particularité.  
__C'était un monde où chacun pouvait réaliser un vœu unique. Son vœu le plus cher. Son vœu le plus fou. Son vœu le plus irréel...  
__Le mien était de partir, partir dans un monde où personne ne me connaissait et ne m'accusait de leur malheur. Rien ne me retenait dans mon monde, au contraire, les choses y étaient telles qu'on ne m'aimait pas, moi le pariât qui vivait comme un parasite et qui n'avait ni famille, ni amis et ni d'ailleurs la volonté d'en avoir -puisque personne ne voulait m'approcher- . Je ne m'aimais pas et je n'aimais pas les autres non plus. On me disait que le malheur prenait naissance dans mon regard, que j'étais né ainsi, en tant que démon. J'y avais beaucoup réfléchi, durant mes 18 années d'existences passées dans des bouquins divers ou quelques rares jeux vidéos qui me tombaient sous la main, et qui finissaient d'ailleurs brûlés lorsqu'on apprenait que j'y avais touché. Je pensais que c'était là qu'étaient mes vrais amis... Et je n'étais pas très loin du compte._

_"Je veux partir sans laisser de traces dans les mémoires de chacun... De toute façon même s'ils se souvenaient tous de moi, je ne manquerai à personne..."_

_Et les traces matérielles... Il n'y en avait pas, je n'avais rien. Je ne faisais que vivre avec ce que je trouvais. En partant, un autre "démon" naîtrait sans doute... Je m'en fous, il n'aura qu'à se débrouiller. La fin de mon souhait me rappelait un de ces jeux auxquels j'avais pu jouer. Le titre ? Je pense bien que ce n'est pas le peine de le citer ici. Lorsqu'un des personnages de ce jeu avait prononcé ces paroles, quelqu'un lui avait répondu qu'il lui manquerait... L'histoire commune de ces deux personnages m'avait chamboulé. Eux qui s'étaient promis de se retrouver... On qualifiait cette relation d' « amitié »... Par certains abus d'interprétations d' « amour »... Mais quoi que ce fut, je les enviais. Parce que moi, tout ce que j'avais c'était de la haine, du dégoût et du mépris... Ce jeu m'avait d'ailleurs conforté dans l'idée qu'il existait beaucoup de monde différents et je voulais quitter le mien, mais contrairement au héros de ce jeu, je n'avais pas de vaisseau pour, je n'avais qu'un souhait unique._

_  
Peu m'importait l'endroit où j'aurais atterri, je voulais juste un autre endroit que celui-ci._

…

Je me suis retrouvé dans un monde assez proche du mien. Les activités humaines semblaient être les mêmes. La première journée passa, j'étais heureux, j'étais libre... Et je me demande si ce n'était pas le destin qui a fait que je l'ai rencontré.  
J'appréciais ma liberté, me baladais là où mes pieds me conduisaient. J'ai atterri dans un magasin de jeux vidéos et là j'ai tilté sur quelque chose : certains jeux que je connaissais n'existaient pas dans ce monde là, dont celui là. Je me disais que c'était normal, que c'était déjà presque un miracle que je vois des choses que j'avais connues dans mon propre monde...  
Mais c'est en sortant de la boutique que j'ai découvert qu'il y avait une raison pour qu'au moins CE jeu n'existe pas ici. Cette raison était... Que c'était dans ce monde qu'ILS devaient se rencontrer à nouveau.

En face de la boutique dans laquelle j'étais, se trouvait une file de personnes qui attendaient devant ce qui me semblait être un fast food. C'était l'heure de déjeuner. J'aurai pu noter à ce moment là que je n'avais rien, ni argent, ni papiers, mais autre chose monopolisait ma pensée : la dernière personne de la file. Je la voyais de dos, mais à sa crinière flamboyante et sa silhouette élancée, bien que cela semblait totalement fou, pour moi ce ne pouvait être que lui.  
Alors je me mis dans la file, juste derrière lui et observait.

Il était habillé simplement : un débardeur haut en couleurs, un pantalon en jean délavé et en mauvais état et quelques bracelets à ses poignets. Son dos n'était pas très large et sa taille affinait encore plus sa silhouette avec souplesse. Il avait aussi de très grandes jambes...  
Je lui arrivais aux omoplates. Je devais être encore plus petit que son meilleur ami alors... Cet ami qu'il avait promis de retrouver. Je devais faire une véritable tête de gamin à ce moment là et à être aussi près je n'avais qu'une seule envie : tester la texture de ses cheveux d'un rouge éclatant qui ne passait d'ailleurs pas inaperçu. Je souris intérieurement : non, décidément je devais être stupide pour penser qu'il s'agissait de...

« Allo, ici le grand Axel, j'écoute? »

Je sursautai, premièrement parce que je réfléchissais tellement que je ne m'étais pas aperçu que son téléphone sonnait et qu'il venait de décrocher, deuxièmement... Non c'était un hasard, un simple hasard...

« Aaah !! Demyx arrête de changer d'avis toutes les deux secondes, j'ai déjà assez de trucs à retenir pour tous les autres !! »

Blanc... Cela ne pouvait plus tenir du hasard... Mon rythme cardiaque s'était nettement accéléré et ma respiration se faisait difficile, comme si j'avais couru un sprint. J'avais l'impression que momentanément, plus aucun message ne pouvait atteindre mon cerveau... Je devais avoir une belle tête d'ahuri à cet instant.  
Des images du jeu me revinrent en tête : les premières images que l'on voyait de lui dans le 2e opus et bien d'autres encore, sa prestance et sa sympathie qui rendaient n'importe qui complètement accro à son personnage... Je voulais lui parler, faire sa connaissance... Etre son ami...

« Bon d'accord... Rappelle moi ce que voulait le patron déjà ? »

Je déglutis, repris mon souffle et me décalai pour me retrouver à côté de lui, je commençai à ouvrir la bouche pour articuler la première syllabe de son prénom, mais j'optai pour quelque chose d'autre... Quelque chose qui lui ferait peut être comprendre la situation un peu plus vite. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine comme un malade. Je me sentis étrange, mon visage me brûlait presque... Ah, comme ça aurait été bête de s'évanouir comme ça comme une loque...

« ...Rafale de Flammes Dansantes ? »

Il se tourna vers moi et deux yeux écarquillés d'un vert saisissant se posèrent sur ma personne. C'était bien lui... Plus aucun doute possible. Je baissai un peu les miens par réflexe... De peur de lui porter malheur, comme on m'en accusait si bien avant... Et à lui, en aucun cas je ne voulais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi.

« Comment connais-tu ce..?! »

Je lui demandai de se calmer, il arqua le sourcil en se grattant la nuque et j'attendis qu'il eut finit ses commissions. Il me rejoint, le regard interrogateur, méfiant aussi sans doute. Chargé comme un poney, je lui proposai mon aide pour porter ses paquets : il y en avait pour tout un régiment... Assez pour... l'organisation entière...? Possible...  
Sa réaction m'avait indiqué clairement que l'Organisation XIII faisait partie de sa vie.

Il resta sur place, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. J'affichais une mine contrite face à cette réaction, mais elle était normale en soi. Je suppose...

«- Donc, qui es tu ? » me demanda-t-il après un long moment de silence.

-Je suppose que tu es bien placé pour comprendre que je puisse venir d'un autre monde... »

Silence... Il arqua le sourcil : oui je le savais, je n'avais rien, en apparence, qui aurait pu me rapprocher de l'Organisation ou d'une quelconque personne capable de voyager de monde en monde comme un certain garçon brun nommé Sora. Ah, j'avais oublié de me présenter correctement en lui répondant ainsi. Même si ce n'était que pour dire que...

«- Je n'ai... pas de nom, on ne m'en a jamais donné, là d'où je viens... » Je lui souris... Comme c'était triste de ne pas pouvoir donner son nom, ne serait ce que pour faire connaissance avec quelqu'un...

Il hocha la tête : il avait nettement lu mon désarroi dans mon sourire... Je m'amusais à penser que si ses provisions n'occupaient pas ses bras, il se serait une nouvelle fois gratté la nuque.

«-Quant à moi je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, lui répondis-je en riant, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Dans cette tenue surtout... Tu es en mission d'infiltration ?»

Parce que oui... c'était assez surprenant de voir Axel dans des habits normaux après l'avoir vu uniquement vêtu de son manteau noir, celui que portaient tous les membres de l'Organisation. Même s'il fallait avouer que ces vêtements lui allait comme un gant. Il savait se mettre en valeur. Je le détaillai, des pieds à la tête, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Et à ce moment là quelque chose le surprit, était ce mon regard ? Ce regard qui effrayait et rebutait tout le monde... Non... Lui il n'était ni effrayé, ni dégouté... On aurait plutôt dit qu'il était content au sourire décontracté qu'il m'adressa.  
Il rit de bon cœur alors qu'il commençait à marcher, je le suivis docilement. « De bon...cœur ? »

«-T'as l'air d'en connaître un rayon!

-Mais pas tout apparemment... Je...Je suis vraiment heureux de te rencontrer Axel !!

-Par contre il faudrait que tu m'expliques un peu comment t'as été mis au courant de l'organisation et tout ça toi...

-Je comptais bien le faire, t'en fais pas. Il faut juste que je réfléchisse à comment je vais te raconter tout ça... »

A lui parler ainsi je m'essoufflais vite : j'étais beaucoup plus petit que lui, chacun de ses pas était l'équivalent de deux voire trois des miens. Il le remarqua et ralentit la cadence.

« Bon j't'emmène chez nous, on sera plus tranquilles pour parler!

-Chez... vous? »

D'un coup je m'étais imaginé dans la citadelle d'Illusiopolis, sans trop y croire. Déjà voir Axel habillé normalement avec des paquets de fast food dans les bras ça faisait bizarre, alors Axel habillé normalement avec des paquets de fast food dans les bras se baladant dans la citadelle, ça l'était encore plus !

Mon imagination ayant finit de tergiverser sur leur « chez eux », je m'étais ensuite posé une question : il m'avait fait confiance un peu trop rapidement non ? Pourquoi ?

Je n'eus la réponse qu'une fois entré dans son chez lui qui était en l'occurrence...Un simple immeuble.

« Tu vas m'attendre un peu dans l'ascenseur, faut que je passe voir tout le monde pour les nourrir... » soupira-t-il

Je ris en acceptant sa requête : il avait dit ça comme si les autres membres étaient des animaux de compagnie ou quelque chose du genre. Alors ils habitaient tous dans le même immeuble ? Certains à deux ou plus, d'autres seuls, forçant Axel à prendre l'ascenseur plusieurs fois et à toquer à plusieurs portes. Chaque fois qu'il me rejoignait à l'ascenseur il faisait quelques commentaires sur les occupants des appartements qu'il venait de visiter.  
Pendant qu'Axel effectuait sa distribution, je réfléchissais : que s'était il passé pour qu'ils vivent tous dans des conditions aussi... normales ? Et c'est pendant cette réflexion que la réponse à ma question précédente m'était venue : je n'y avais pas du tout fait attention avec la présence d'Axel mais... Ce que montrait le miroir de l'ascenseur... C'était... moi ? J'hésitai un moment : je n'avais pas pour habitude de me voir dans un miroir, voire j'évitais de le faire et à chaque fois que cela arrivait il me fallait un temps avant de me dire qu'il s'agissait bien de moi. Mais là il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui m'empêchait d'analyser l'image que je voyais comme étant la mienne.  
Je voyais bien mes longs cheveux noirs tirant progressivement sur le gris argent, attachés négligemment par une mèche nouée en catogan. Je voyais bien ma peau blême, celle d'une personne qui n'a été que trop peu exposée au soleil pendant des années. Je voyais bien ma silhouette habituelle : petite et frêle. Mais c'était ce qui me servait à voir tout ça qui me déconcertait.  
Mes yeux, habituellement d'un noir plus profond encore que l'encre, s'étaient teintés d'un bleu azur, un bleu intense... Incroyablement intense. Si intense qu'il semblait totalement surnaturel. Comme les siens... Comme ceux de Roxas... J'aurai pu penser avec amusement que c'était le même phénomène qui faisait que Sora changeait de tenue ou de forme physique en fonction du monde dans lequel il arrivait, mais finalement je pensais à autre chose : ça devait être ça qui m'avait aidé à établir facilement le contact avec Axel... Ce trait de ressemblance avec son très cher ami...

« On dirait un zombie, qu'est ce qui se passe? »

Je sursautai : à fixer ainsi mon reflet, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était revenu. Il arqua le sourcil face à ma réaction. Je détourne le regard, ce regard que je ne me connais pas. « Un zombie »..? Il disait ça de lui aussi...

« Euh... Rien... » mentis-je

Il fit une moue et entra dans l'ascenseur sans s'attarder plus sur la situation, je me mis dans le coin, attendant d'arriver à destination.

«-Il reste les voisins de perron et on a fini!! dit-il en un soupir de soulagement. Le dernier étage c'est celui de Xemnas et Saïx, avec eux t'es sûr de savoir quand l'ascenseur est en panne...

-Mais pourquoi ne pas utiliser les couloirs de ténèbres ?

-Ah ça... Il fronça un sourcil en se grattant la nuque. On aspire à mener une vie un peu plus normale, tu sais... Alors on essaie de limiter l'utilisation de nos pouv...

-YAHOOOOOOOOOO !!! DANSE EAU, DANSE !!!»

Je me figeai : alors que la porte de l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir, Axel venait de se faire attaquer par... Par quoi ? De l'eau apparemment. Je m'approchai d'un Axel tout fumant (évaporation éclair, ses cheveux et ses cheveux commençaient déjà à sécher...) et visiblement sonné avant de voir à l'autre bout du couloir la joyeuse Mélopée Nocturne, Demyx, tout fier de son attaque surprise, sitar en main et arborant lui aussi une tenue de civil, soit dit un Tshirt bleu marine et blanc, un pantalon large en meilleur état que celui d'Axel et toujours cette coiffure... des plus curieuses...

« -Ooooh un invité !! Salut touaaa !! »

Je restai bouche bée : aussi dynamique que dans le jeu...  
A côté de moi je sentais Axel bouillir (sans mauvais jeu de mots...) de rage. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de l'ascenseur le pas lourd.

«-C'EST COMME CA QUE TU REMERCIES CELUI QUI T'APPORTE TA BOUFFE ?! TU M'AS POURRI UN MOMENT EXISTENTIEL !!

-HIIIIII !! ZEXY AU SECOOOUUUURS !!! »

Et avant que Demyx ne puisse s'enfuir et crier une autre idiotie, Axel lui envoya le sachet contenant sa part de nourriture (et apparemment celle de Zexion et d'autres encore) en plein dans la tête pour l'assommer au beau milieu du couloir.

« -Et ce sera pas ma faute si les autres se plaignent d'avoir de l'eau dans leur pizza... »

Devant cette scène, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire pendant plusieurs minutes devant l'exaspération d'Axel et Demyx qui rampait pour rejoindre son appartement. A sa porte je crus apercevoir Marluxia et Larxene le tirer à l'intérieur pour pouvoir enfin manger.

…

Ce fut donc après toutes ces péripéties que nous nous décidâmes de rejoindre l'habitat d'Axel.  
Il ouvrit la porte et entra sans plus de cérémonies, je restai quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, à regarder l'intérieur de là où j'étais : une douce couleur beige dominait sur les murs, du rouge pour quelques éléments décoratifs et du noir pour les souligner. C'était plutôt grand, spacieux et bien éclairé. Un peu bordélique mais bon. Il y avait assez de place pour une ou deux personnes de plus. Je remarquai ses chakrams accrochés à la tête de son lit, décoratifs et prenant la poussière, comme s'ils étaient devenus inutiles depuis un moment déjà.

« Tu peux entrer tu sais, je ne compte pas discuter avec toi sur le pas de la porte!»

Je m'exécutai docilement, j'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi, prenant le loisir de détailler chaque recoin de l'appartement avant de rejoindre Axel qui s'était assis en tailleur à une table basse pour y savourer sa pizza dégoulinante de fromage fondu qui ne demandait qu'à être mangée avant de trop refroidir.

Il tendit une de ses jambes pour tapoter le sol, m'indiquant de prendre place en face de lui.

« -Un morceau? Me demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées

-Mais c'est ton repas... répondis-je en détournant le regard, en vérité je commençais vraiment à avoir faim...

-Ecoute, c'est pour deux personnes alors ne discute pas et sers toi. »

Je le regardai, surpris : pourquoi deux personnes ? Il me sourit face à mon interrogation et se leva pour chercher à boire. J'avais vu autre chose que de la joie ou de l'amusement dans son sourire... Tristesse ?

«C'est la part de Roxas ? » Risquai-je.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, j'avais vu juste...

« -J'en prends toujours en plus, au cas où je le croiserai en route...me répondit-il en venant se rasseoir. Bon maintenant explique moi un peu ta situation, entre autre que je comprennes pourquoi tu étais si heureux de me rencontrer!!

-Et bien... »

Je lui dis que je venais d'un monde proche de celui ci, que je les connaissais tous par l'intermédiaire d'un jeu vidéo. Face à sa perplexité, je lui contai toute l'histoire du jeu, n'oubliant aucun détail, traquant chaque information dans tous les recoins de ma mémoire. Parfois je le vis sourire, comme face à un très vieux souvenir, d'autres fois il eut l'air d'avoir du mal à suivre, comme si ce que je lui racontais tombait d'il ne savait où...

«-C'est vraiment bizarre...

-Hm ?

-L'histoire que tu me racontes est un peu romancée. Certaines choses que tu me dis sont vraiment fidèles à ce qu'il s'est passé mais une grande partie de ce que j'oserai appeler « l'histoire principale » ne colle pas vraiment... Mais il semblerait que Xemnas y soit aussi mégalo que dans la réalité !! dit-il en riant

-Vraiment ?! »

Il nous fallu plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir nous arrêter de nous moquer de leur pauvre patron un peu trop dramaturgique sur les bords.  
Une fois notre souffle reprit, Axel posa ses coudes sur la table, croisa ses mains et y appuya son menton.

« -Pour commencer, nous sommes parvenus à compléter le Kingdom Hearts et c'est pour cela que maintenant nous essayons de vivre plus ou moins normalement dans ce monde, afin de profiter de la vie à laquelle nous aspirions.

-Je comprends... »

Pas totalement, en vérité... De mon point de vue, Axel n'aspirait pas autant que les autres à compléter Kingdom Hearts, il suivait plutôt les ordres et faisait ce qui lui paraissait juste et légitime lorsqu'il agissait de son propre chef. Je regarde les chakram accrochés au mur, son regard suivit le mien avant qu'il ne passe sa main dans ses cheveux avec ennui.

« -Mais pourquoi ce monde-ci plus qu'un autre ?

-C'est vrai que vivre à Twilight Town m'aurait plu !! Ca me manque, les glaces à l'eau de mer. dit-il en un léger rire. Mais on m'a dit que c'était dans ce monde ci qu'il allait revenir, alors sans réfléchir j'ai demandé à ce qu'on s'établisse ici... Personne n'y a vu d'objection, alors on est là.

-Qui te l'as dit ?

-Naminé... »

Je me tus et le laissai me raconter la véritable version de leur histoire. Une version bien différente de celle racontée par le jeu vidéo, c'était comme si ce dernier avait été refait mais en prenant le parti des Similis. Et j'appris ainsi qu'aucun membre n'avait été décimé et que beaucoup de choses relatées dans le jeu étaient en effet « romancées ».  
Il me fallu un moment pour recoller tous les morceaux de l'histoire, d'ailleurs je pense qu'actuellement je n'en ai pas encore saisi tout le sens.  
Mais à se parler ainsi, je n'eus pas de doute sur le fait qu'Axel et moi puissions nous entendre... Autant qu'avec Roxas ? C'était ce à quoi j'aspirais à ce moment là.  
De but en blanc, à la fin de la journée, il me proposa de rester habiter dans l'immeuble (qui était la propriété de l'Organisation XIII) puisque je n'avais pas de domicile, ni de repères et surtout rien pour vivre.

« -M-MAIS NON JE NE PEUX PAS !!

-Mais si tu peux, discute pas, désormais tu habites ici, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Je ris de bon cœur, premièrement parce qu'il venait d'énoncer cette phrase qu'il disait si souvent dans le jeu avec le mouvement qui allait avec (à savoir pointer sa tempe de son index) et deuxièmement parce que cela me faisait extrêmement plaisir qu'il m'invite à habiter avec eux. Moi que tout le monde rejetait, moi que personne ne voulait aider...

« -Merci Axel... Infiniment... »

Mais...Même si j'avais une joie inimaginable au cœur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que s'il s'occupait aussi bien de moi, c'était parce que je ressemblais à Roxas... Ce regard que j'avais croisé dans le miroir de l'ascenseur que lui avait croisé avant... Ce n'était pas le mien, mais celui de la personne qu'ils appelaient la Clé du Destin. J'espérais que les autres ne le remarqueraient pas trop...  
Une fois que j'eus officiellement accepté d'habiter avec eux, Axel décida de me traîner de chambre en chambre pour me présenter à tout le monde, en commençant par les voisins les plus proches : Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia et Larxene...  
Il ouvrit grand la porte et y entra sans même sonner ou toquer (il semblerait que personne ne ferme à clé la porte de son appartement...)

« Bonsoir tout le monde !! Voici un nouvel arrivant !! »

Tout le monde se figea : ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre ces paroles lorsque l'Organisation était encore en activité et qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau simili... Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de cette fois là. J'adressai de faibles salutations à nos hôtes qui se rapprochèrent de moi avec curiosité, notamment Demyx et Larxene.  
Il y eut une foule de paroles et d'exclamations à laquelle je ne compris pas grand chose... Je saturais, je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on me parle avec autant d'enthousiasme et qu'on sollicite ainsi mon attention...

« -Ah !! Le ptit tourne de l'œil !! cria Demyx

- Tiens au fait, il s'appelle comment ton mioche ? demanda Larxene

-Ben en fait il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de nom... répondit Axel qui se gratta la nuque, haussant un sourcil.

-Ben faut lui donner un nom alors !! »

J'étais complètement sonné face à toute cette agitation. Je devais être agoraphobe sur les bords... Lorsque je pus enfin rattacher mon attention à quelque chose, Demyx, qui me faisait face, passa ses mains sous mes bras et me souleva du sol sans que je n'y comprenne rien et ainsi il se mit à... courir comme un gamin dans tout l'appartement, comme si ces gestes allaient l'aider à me trouver un nom plus rapidement. Et il ne s'arrêta que lorsque quelque chose percuta sa tête... Quelque chose de lourd...

« -Wooouh bien visé Zexy !! cria Larxene

-C'était ma plus grosse encyclopédie pour les noms...

-Quelle prévoyance... Merci Zexion... » fit Axel en ramassant le bouquin qui avait assommé Demyx*

De son côté, Marluxia faisait mine de réfléchir tout en s'occupant des fleurs qu'il faisait pousser sur le balcon. J'essayai désespérément de me lever... Mais le Demyx inconscient, affalé sur ma personne rendait toute tentative inutile... Trop occupés à me chercher un nom, les autres ne me voyaient pas virer au bleu...

« -On l'appellera Pousse de Soja !! déclara Larxene

-Zexion, tu pourrais me trouver un prénom avec... il chuchota la suite de sa phrase à l'oreille du plus petit qui sembla réfléchir, ignorant la proposition de l'ancienne Simili blonde.

-Xeldray ?

-Ca te convient ? Hey ? DEMYX !!! »

Et enfin on me sauva de la mort par étouffement... En balançant Demyx à l'autre bout de la pièce, celui ci percuta au passage un vase posé par les soins de Marluxia qui cria au scandale.

« -Avec un X ? demandai-je, incrédule. Je ne suis pas un Simili vous savez...

-Et nous non plus, t'as oublié ?

-Ha...

-Bon à partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'appelleras Xeldray!! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

-Oui... C'est un peu bizarre comme nom... Mais c'est retenu... Merci à vous. »

_Après ça je fus présenté au reste de l'Organisation, même aux membre les moins... fréquentables._

_Moi qui n'avais pas reçu de nom de la part de ceux avec qui j'avais dû vivre pendant plus de 18 ans, eux il m'en avaient donné un au bout d'une soirée...  
Le temps passa tranquillement, je me faisais à ma nouvelle vie. Parfois je me demandais à partir de quel nom ou de quel mot avait été fait mon nom.  
Je n'occupais pas le même appart qu'Axel, non, j'occupais l'espace voisin, je savais qu'il voulait garder la place pour Roxas lorsqu'il reviendrait... Alors je lui rendais très souvent visite lorsqu'il n'était pas dehors. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, nous nous entendions bien... J'ai aussi appris à connaître Zexion avec qui je partageais ma chambre, celui ci ne semblant plus pouvoir supporter le bazar que faisaient Larxene et Demyx. C'était à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas changé d'appart avant... Demyx me répondait en riant que c'était parce qu'il avait peur d'être tout seul, avant de se prendre des encyclopédies dans la tête.  
J'ai testé des recettes de glace à l'eau de mer que j'avais trouvé il y avait quelques temps par hasard, lorsqu'Axel goûtait il me disait que les vraies n'avaient pas du tout le même goût. Alors j'essayais de nouvelles recettes, encore et encore, jusqu'à me rapprocher de ce dont il se souvenait. Je trouvais ça drôle... Et plus le temps passait, plus je me disais que notre relation ressemblait peut être à celle qu'il partageait avec Roxas._

_Et le jour où je parvins à trouver la bonne recette..._

« -Tu sais, parfois je me demande si je ne regrette pas d'avoir un cœur...

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai pouvoir me l'arracher, rien que le temps de le retrouver... »

Le mien se serra dans ma poitrine... Il parlait d'une voix calme, mais lasse aussi. Lasse du temps passé à espérer le retour de son ami. Chaque jour je le voyais sortir, il traînait toujours je ne savais où, dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Alors parfois je souhaitais qu'il ne le retrouve jamais... Parce qu'une fois qu'il serait revenu, Axel n'aurait plus de temps à m'accorder. Il passerait tout son temps à essayer de rattraper celui qu'il avait perdu en son absence... Je ne voulais pas voir Roxas.  
C'était de la jalousie. Pure et simple.

« -La glace est parfaite. Je me croirais revenu dans le passé... Tu sais, au départ tu lui ressemblais beaucoup, à ton allure de zombie et t...

-Ah... »

Je l'interrompis en jetant brutalement des ustensiles dans l'évier. A l'intérieur de moi je lui hurlais d'arrêter de parler ainsi de lui. Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus sur lui pour le moment... Pas avec cette voix là.

« -Xel... Un problème ?

-... Je vais chercher de quoi faire d'autres glaces... Au cas où... Il reviendrait bientôt »

Il ne comprit pas mon attitude. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Je ne lui avais rien dit quant au fait que ce que je souhaitais par dessus tout, c'était de prendre la place que Roxas avait laissée dans son « coeur ». Comment dire une chose pareille de toute façon ? Dire une vérité si abominable...  
Des pensées se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Roxas était son meilleur ami et il n'existe qu'un seul meilleur ami... Et cette règle est la même en amour. Alors que ce fut l'un ou l'autre ne changeait rien.  
Je sortis en trombe, sans attendre sa réponse et marchai rapidement au hasard. Hey... J'avais cru quoi, hein ? On ne se glisse pas entre ce genre d'amis inséparables comme ça... Je m'entendais bien avec les autres... Mais je m'obstinais à vouloir par dessus tout Axel auprès de moi... Amitié ou Amour, je m'en foutais, je ne connaissais pas la différence...

« -Hey !!! »

Je venais de bousculer quelqu'un sans m'en rendre compte. Machinalement je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. A trop réfléchir je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi depuis un moment. La première chose que je vis ce fut... Un regard identique à celui que je me connaissais depuis que j'étais arrivé parmi eux. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, pendant un bref instant, tout s'arrêta dans ma tête. Alors mes lèvres bougèrent toutes seules.

« -Roxas ?! »

Il arqua le sourcil alors qu'il époussetait ses vêtements, ceux qu'il portait dans le jeu lorsqu'il «vivait » à Twilight Town. Hm... En effet je suis légèrement plus petit que lui...  
Mais je sentais quelque chose battre dans mes veines. Quelque chose de sourd et froid...De la peur ? De la colère ?... De la détresse... J'avais la désagréable impression d'être revenu en arrière, qu'on allait encore me priver des seules choses que j'avais pu obtenir, sans aucune pitié. Et si telle avait vraiment été son intention, alors je l'aurai maudit... J'aurai affronté son regard avec ces yeux que je lui avais pris et je l'aurai maudit de tout mon être.

« -Qui es tu ? »

Je ne lui répondis pas, finalement je n'avais qu'une seule envie : m'enfuir. Je ne voulais pas qu'Axel le retrouve et je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal non plus, je voulais garder l'amitié d'Axel -ou son amour, qu'importe- pour moi. Je voulais me retourner et partir, mais avant que le message n'arrive à mes jambes, autre chose passa par mon cerveau :

_« J'aimerai pouvoir me l'arracher, rien que le temps de le retrouver... »_

Si Axel voulait un cœur... Ce n'était que pour cette raison finalement. Je ne faisais pas partie de leur monde au départ. Tant qu'il ne serait pas à ses côtés, Axel ne serait pas heureux, je devais me rendre à l'évidence.

« Axel t'attend... »

Il me fixa, incrédule... Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait mon regard... Je commençais à sentir quelque chose en sortir, face à cette personne que j'enviais de tout mon être. Axel l'attendait... Depuis si longtemps. Jour après jour, sans perdre espoir, il attendait... Quelle chance il avait d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui...  
Son regard changea de direction, il levai légèrement la tête et fixait quelque chose derrière moi, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Alors je me retournai.

« Axel ?! »

Ce dernier était bouche bée. Il y eut un moment de flottement, aucun de nous ne fit le moindre mouvement, pas même un battement de cils. Je sentis une joie sourde se lever dans leur regard respectif alors que ma gorge et mon cœur se serraient douloureusement. Je ne voulais pas voir ça, je ne voulais pas entendre ça...

«-Je t'ai attendu...

-Je suis là... »

Une étreinte... Comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Axel essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes alors que Roxas avait collé son visage contre lui pour laisser librement couler les siennes.  
Je voyais les gens se retourner face à cette scène des plus émouvantes. Dieu, que je les enviais. Et ce plus que n'importe qui d'autre présent à ce moment là.  
J'étais heureux pour Axel... Mais en même temps je ne voulais pas en voir davantage. D'après ce qu'il m'avait raconté et ce que j'avais compris, Roxas ne reviendrait que lorsque Sora n'aura céder une seconde et dernière fois aux ténèbres. Mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour moi... Je n'avais plus ma place ici. Une fois rentré, j'aurai simplement salué tout le monde et plié bagage avant de recommencer à vivre comme avant : seul et sans aucun bien, je me disais que je n'aurais pas supporter le fait de vivre avec ces deux là.

« -Bon... Je rentre.

-Hey, attends un peu !!

-A-AXEL LACHE MOI !! »

Axel avait fait basculer Roxas sur son épaule, le portant sans mal. Alors il me rejoignit et me proposa de rentrer avec eux. Je restai sur place et les attendis en signe d'accord.

« -Au fait Roxas, je te présente Xeldray, il sait faire des glaces à l'eau de mer !! C'est génial non ?

-Toi et tes glaces à l'eau de mer...

-Ben quoi ? T'es pas mieux je te signale !!

-Euh... Quoi qu'il en soit, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Xeldray. »

Il me tendit la main, toujours perché sur l'épaule d'Axel. J'hésitai. Que faire... J'avais envie de repousser sa main. Il allait détruire l'équilibre que j'avais instauré entre Axel et moi... Et ça... Ca me tuait. Mais à réfléchir une seconde, au fond je le savais... Je savais que dès le départ c'était moi, celui qui était en trop, celui qui menaçait la vie des autres. Je l'ai toujours su... Roxas se rendait il compte de tout ça...? Se rendait il compte que le seul désir que j'avais était de prendre sa place auprès de son ami et que la seule chose qui occupait mon esprit depuis l'instant même où il s'était retrouvé devant moi était qu'il ne revoie jamais celui qu'il avait promis de retrouver..?  
Et si je le maudissais maintenant ? Axel n'y verrait rien, il ne saurait jamais que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Roxas ce serait uniquement de ma faute et même si j'allais être rongé par la culpabilité, il serait là, avec moi. Il me suffisait de croiser son regard et simplement de lui vouloir du mal. C'était si simple. Alors je plongeai mon regard dans le sien...  
Et soudain je fus saisi par ce que je vis. Je ne pouvais pas. Mon regard ne l'échappait pas et réciproquement, parce que nous le connaissions, je connaissais maintenant toutes les subtilités de ce regard azur et lui de même. Je compris son expression, l'insistance avec laquelle il me fixait. Il avait comprit non pas que je le détestais... Mais que j'avais... Peur de lui. J'avais peur de sa présence, j'avais peur qu'elle ne m'écrase jusqu'à me faire disparaître. Je baissai le regard, me sentant complètement pathétique face à lui. Mais sa main s'agita devant moi pour rappeler mon attention à lui.  
Il souriait... Il me souriait. Un sourire qui disait « j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas ». Alors je me dis que j'allais leur laisser une chance... Quoi que ce fut plutôt lui qui m'en accordait une. Je lui tendis la main et il l'empoigna avec force.

« -Enchanté Roxas. Appelle moi Xel. »

_Lorsque tout le monde apprit le retour de Roxas, je ne dirai pas que c'était l'euphorie générale, mais presque (notamment chez Demyx en fait). Une fête fut organisée et tout le monde y trouva plus ou moins son compte.  
J'appris à connaître Roxas, comme je l'avais fait avec les autres et rapidement je me suis aussi attaché à lui... Finalement, on se ressemblait vraiment parfois. On parlait pour plaisanter de rivalité et ce dans plusieurs domaines, dont celui qui consistait à choisir qui irait chercher à manger pour tout le monde avec Axel, ce dernier se plaignant parce qu'à présent il n'avait plus de raison pour être constamment dehors._

« -Au fait Axel, j'ai trouvé...

-Hum ?

-''Dearly''... »

**A suivre.**

* * *

*Le pauvre Demyx doit souvent se faire assommer dis donc...


	2. Un jour peut être

**2e chapitre !! Merci à Gravity of Hearts et Black Cat XD pour les commentaires sur le chapitre précédent~**

**Résumé : Xeldray vit dans l'insouciance avec l'ancienne organisation XIII, mais des évènement imprévus vont vite le rappeler à l'ordre. Et dans ce genre de situation, un allié, même inattendu, peut se montrer indispensable pour les jours à venir.**

**Notes d'un débutant : J'espère que je ne fais pas trop d'OOC...  
Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les scènes d'action -_-' Gomen.  
Etant donné que j'écris mes chapitres au fur et à mesure (et que je ne suis pas DU TOUT, je le rappelle, sensé prendre le temps d'écrire), je serai assez irrégulier pour les uploads...  
**

**Toujours le disclaimer : Xeldray à mwa, les autres à Square Enix !!**

**Edit : Chapitre légèrement modifié après corrections.**

* * *

Dears my Friends  
Chapitre 2 : Un jour peut être

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis mon arrivée et j'avais pris mes habitudes avec les 13 autres : je vivais dans le même appart que Zexion au 3e étage, nous avions comme voisins d'un côté Larxene, Marluxia et Demyx, de l'autre Axel et Roxas. Lexaeus, Vexen, Xaldin et Xigbar se répartissaient sur d'autres étages et Saïx et Xemnas qui « veillaient » sur ce beau petit monde occupaient le dernier étage, le 5e.  
Je ne savais pas ce que faisaient les autres, je n'avais pas beaucoup l'occasion de les voir. Peut être sortaient-ils pour travailler ou quelque chose du genre ? Je voyais bien Vexen en chercheur sur des choses que l'on n'oserait même pas imaginer... En tout cas il y avait toujours du mouvement au 3e étage. Entre les bêtises de Demyx et Larxene et les cris d'indignation de Marluxia, Zexion, Roxas, Axel et moi passions des jours tranquilles. En ce qui concernait Axel et Roxas, j'avais réussi à me faire une place bien fixée auprès d'eux. A vrai dire, Roxas m'y avait grandement aider, sollicitant mon attention ou ma présence chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose. Je m'étais nettement calmé vis à vis de lui et d'Axel et j'espérais que ce fut définitif.

« -Axel, tu veux pas m'apprendre à manier tes chakrams? » demandai-je de but en blanc pendant un tournoi de poker* organisé par Luxord.

Il releva le regard des cartes qu'il avait en main et me fixa avec surprise, son autre main prête à lancer d'autres jetons sur le tapis suspendue dans le vide. Pour le moment c'était Zexion qui menait. Demyx ne savait absolument pas bluffer alors il distribuait les cartes, Larxene n'était pas trop mal mais j'étais devant elle pour le moment, même si elle venait de plumer Marluxia en beauté. Axel talonnait Zexion et Roxas était pour le moment celui qui avait le moins de jetons, mais je le soupçonnais d'avoir la capacité de plumer tout le monde au moment le plus inattendu.

« -Pas question, c'est trop dangereux et puis pourquoi tu veux apprendre ça ? dit-il en lâchant finalement ses jetons.

-Mais ils ont l'air trop bien à manipuler !! Vous savez tous vous servir d'armes alors je veux apprendre aussi !! dis-je en un faux air de gamin pourri gâté

-A voir. Je relance. Je suis certain que lorsque tu venais d'arriver dans l'organisation tu te blessais souvent Axel » annonça Roxas, stoïque, jetant ses jetons devant lui.

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers lui : mais il racontait quoi celui là ? « Pour voir » ou « relance » ? Bon s'il avait relancé, ça aurait la première fois de la soirée. Que devait-on en déduire ? Zexion se coucha, Larxene suivit. C'était à moi de décider ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Il se décidait enfin à faire quelque chose d'intéressant. Cela voulait il dire qu'il avait une bonne main ? Ou était ce le premier d'une série de coups pendant lesquels il allait bluffer ainsi ?

« -Tu veux juste pouvoir manier une arme ? Alors si Axel refuse que tu manipules ses chakrams, je t'apprendrai à manier une de mes keyblades. Dit-il avec un sourire fier

-Ca me convient mais il me semble que... tu bluffes Roxas. Je relance : tapis. »répondis-je en lui renvoyant son sourire.

« … Je me couche. »bredouilla Axel en haussant le sourcil.

Ils avaient sans doute l'habitude maintenant : Roxas et moi étions comme deux éternels rivaux et lorsque nous trouvions un terrain où nous affronter, rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. Pas même Axel. Et chaque fois qu'il se décidait à nous laisser nous chamailler comme des grands gamins, je lui adressais un sourire d'excuse, et lui riait. Il n'y pouvait rien et cela lui semblait juste amusant de nous voir ainsi.

« -Alors Xel, qu'as tu en main ? »

Roxas s'impatientait, visiblement... Mais il allait sans doute avoir une mauvaise surprise.

« -Quinte Flush. Déclarai je en étalant mon jeu sur la table. Tous étaient médusés : et oui c'était CA que j'avais en main, même si depuis tout à l'heure je ne faisais que suivre. J'étais quasiment sûr de ma victoire.

-Quinte flush... royale... »**

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent : 2 quintes flush... dont un royal...

Puis soudain une exclamation générale, si forte que Xemnas et Saïx avaient du l'entendre du haut du 5e étage.

Et dès le lendemain Roxas et moi nous nous retrouvions sur le terrain vague derrière l'immeuble pour s'entraîner sous l'œil bienveillant d'Axel. Les premiers jours furent horribles... Je manquais terriblement de conditions physiques et Roxas n'y allait pas de main morte. Il maniait Oathkeeper et m'avait confié Oblivion. Et nous nous entraînâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs mois, pendant 2h chaque jour en fin d'après midi, parfois plus. C'était pour moi le nécessaire afin d'apprendre les bases du combat. Et le soir Zexion se retrouvait avec un zombie sur les bras, à son plus grand désespoir, se retrouvant à choisir entre une bande de surexcités (Demyx, Larxene et éventuellement Marluxia) et un zombie pour compagnie.

« -Ne nous le tue pas, hein Mr le roi de la castagne ? » disait Axel chaque soir en riant, me voyant en piteux état.

Alors comme tous les soirs, après avoir pris une bonne douche et mangé avec tous les autres, je me traînai jusqu'à ma chambre, en face de celle de Zexion qui lisait tranquillement un livre. Mais à être aussi fatigué et à avoir mes cheveux complètement détachés qui me tombaient devant les yeux... Je ne vis pas que la porte était fermée et donc, comme de raison je me la pris et me retrouvai à terre sans grâce aucune...

« -Tu devrais peut être te couper les cheveux Xeldray... fit Zexion sans même détacher son regard du livre qu'il avait entre les mains

-... Je crois que oui... répondis je pathétiquement en me redressant.

-Je m'en occuperai demain si tu veux.

-Merci... »

J'acquiesçai en me relevant lentement avant de, cette fois, prendre la peine d'ouvrir la porte avant d'entrer dans ma chambre et d'y profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Sauf que mon repos ne fut en aucun cas réparateur...  
J'avais réussi à m'endormir mais les rêves que je fis cette nuit là ne me laissèrent tranquille à aucun moment. Je fis un cauchemar... Terrible... Comme tout ceux que je faisais avant d'arriver parmi eux. Le Néant.  
Il faisait noir, l'air était glacé, je n'entendais rien à part ma respiration, je ne voyais rien à part les nuages de vapeurs qui s'échappaient à chacune de mes expirations, je ne sentais rien à part la densité écrasante de l'air qui m'entourait... J'étais seul, comme avant. Alors je craignis que tout ne fut qu'un long rêve. Un doux rêve pendant lequel j'avais eu la chance de pouvoir « vivre ».  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me parurent être des jours entiers, désespérément j'appelai à l'aide, je criais de toutes mes forces, encore et encore mais personne ne venait, rien ne perçait les ténèbres épaisses dans lesquelles je m'étais enfoncé. Ils avaient tous été à mes côtés depuis si longtemps... Me retrouver ainsi, si soudainement fit monter en moi un immense sentiment de détresse et de mal-être. Alors je me mis à courir, droit devant moi dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ne serait ce qu'un signe de vie, un signe qui m'aurait indiqué que tout n'avait pas disparu, que tout n'avait pas été englouti par les ténèbres... Mes... Ténèbres... Je m'arrêtai au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle et me laissai choir sur le sol. Je savais bien que ce néant qui m'entouraient n'était autre que...

« -Xeldray...!! »

Je relevai la tête : qui ?! La voix était trop lointaine pour que je puisse distinguer de qui elle venait.  
Je me relevai précipitamment et m'agitai pour regarder autour de moi, cherchant l'origine de cette voix qui, je l'espérai, allait me rappeler à la réalité. Mais je butai contre quelque chose dans mon dos , ce qui m'arracha un frisson alors que je me retournai brusquement : un miroir... Rectangulaire, assez haut et large pour que je m'y vois en entier.  
Je m'en approchai et regardai vaguement mon image : il n'y avait donc... personne ? Usé et las, j'appuyai mon front contre le miroir et baissai les yeux. Que devais je faire pour que ce rêve s'arrête avant qu'il ne prenne une tournure trop effrayante ?

Soudain, je sentis des sueurs froides glisser sur mes tempes : je n'avais esquissé le moindre mouvement mais mon reflet, lui avait bougé. Je repoussai de toutes mes forces le miroir qui recula lourdement sans perdre sa stabilité, me laissant bien en face de mon autre moi. Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un grand sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos et il commença à rire. Mes oreilles ne percevaient rien, mais son hilarité malsaine résonnait dans ma tête et me la martelait sans pitié. Alors, à bout, je tombai à genoux devant ce maudit miroir. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser sous son éclat de rire.

« -Tu as oublié ? »

Je me figeai, des larmes commencèrent à naître dans mes yeux alors que je me souvins de cette voix. Cette voix qui s'adressait à moi chaque fois que j'étais seul et qui me faisait comprendre pourquoi tout ceux qui m'entouraient me détestaient. Mon image se baissa à mon niveau et tendit la main vers moi. Avant même que je ne réalise son geste, sa main avait traversé le miroir et s'était fermement agrippée à ma gorge. Il me fixait de ses yeux... noirs comme l'encre.

« -Ton existence n'a d'autre raison que la destruction. »

S'il continuait comme ça, j'allais manquer d'air, je voulu lui répondre, lui dire que c'était faux, que j'avais trouvé une autre raison à mon existence, mais la main qui me comprimait la gorge m'empêchait d'articuler le moindre mot. Alors j'essayai de le faire lâcher prise mais de son autre main il pointa quelque chose derrière mon épaule et il me lâcha enfin pour que je puisse me retourner. Mais je ne le fis pas. J'étais terrifié par ce que je pouvais voir.

Brusquement quelque chose venant de derrière moi attrapa mon bras avec violence et me tira en arrière, alors je me suis retourné et...

« -NE ME TOUCHE PAS !! hurlai je en me réveillant en sursaut et complètement en nage

-Xeldray calme toi !! »

Je mis un moment à comprendre que j'étais enfin sorti de ce maudit rêve. Mon cœur battait dangereusement vite et ma respiration était trop rapide pour m'apporter l'air dont j'avais besoin. Mes yeux parcoururent rapidement chaque recoins de la pièce, comme pour m'assurer que j'étais bel et bien revenu à moi. J'avais vu quelque chose d'horrible... Mais la vitesse avec laquelle j'ai été sorti de mon sommeil avait empêché cette image de se graver dans ma mémoire, bien qu'elle m'ait laissé une grande sensation de malaise... Tiens d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui m'avait sorti de là ?

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur la main qui était posée sur mon épaule, remontèrent le long d'un bras et me montrèrent enfin le visage de la personne à mon chevet.

« -Ze...xion ?

-T'as dû faire un sacré cauchemar... Je savais bien que Marluxia n'aurait pas dû faire la cuisine ce soir...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment... »

Je marquai un temps de pause et laissai lourdement ma tête retomber sur mon oreiller. Mon état ne me permettait pas de rire de la remarque que mon colocataire venait de faire sur les talents culinaires douteux de Marluxia.

Je présentai des excuses à Zexion de l'avoir ainsi dérangé, ce dernier alla se recoucher tranquillement. Quant à moi, je ne pus refermer l'œil de la nuit. J'attendis sagement que tout le monde se réveille pour oublier tout ça.

**...**

Quelques heures plus tard

« -Xeeeeel~ My dear darlin' !!

-Trompé... »

Et la porte fut brutalement refermée au nez de Demyx...

Explication de la situation : bizarrement, l'ex n°9 était souvent l'un des premiers à se réveiller parmi tout ceux du 3e et il lui arrivait de vouloir réveiller tout le monde entre autre en se mettant à chanter et jouer avec son sitar... Zexion, qui avait été réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit avait décidé de prolonger son temps de sommeil, laissant le temps à Demyx d'atteindre son appartement pour jouer les réveils matin. D'ordinaire c'était son colocataire qui lui ouvrait la porte encore à moitié endormi, Zexion déjà bien réveillé, ignorant royalement la Mélopée Nocturne qui frappait à la porte (alors que comme toutes les autres de l'étage, elle n'était pas verrouillée...).

« Nooooon Zexy désoléééééééé !! Je pensais que tu étais déjà levé et que Xel viendrait m'ouvriiiireuh !!

-Tiens, d'ailleurs où est il...? Et depuis quand tu l'appelles « Dear Darling » toi ?

-Euh... »

**…**

« -C'est pas vrai... Demyx a déjà commencé son tapage matinal...

-J'ai remarqué Axel, merci bien... »

Les deux amis se levèrent paresseusement et Roxas réclama en premier son passage à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et se faire une coiffure « convenable » avant que les autres ne se mettent à vagabonder dans tout l'étage comme à l'accoutumée.

« -Si Demyx ose encore une fois nous réveiller comme ça je... WAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

-Roxas ?! »

Axel accourut hors de la chambre pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce cri chez le blond et se figea lui même avant de se relâcher instantanément.

« -Xel... Tes cheveux commencent sérieusement à avoir un aspect effrayant tu sais ?soupira Axel

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici au juste ? » Geignit Roxas, tenant fermement son Tshirt au niveau de sa poitrine.

-Euh... Je vous attendais ? »

Tous deux haussèrent un sourcil. En fait, peu de temps après m'être réveillé la nuit d'avant, j'étais instinctivement venu ici, sans franchement savoir pourquoi. J'avais juste envie de les avoir pas loin de moi. Et mon état de fatigue avancé, dû à une nuit trop courte et particulièrement agitée, m'avait fait oublié de m'attacher les cheveux, ce qui avait provoqué ce grand hurlement chez Roxas... Et il y avait de quoi : ils formaient une sorte de rideau épais et complètement désordonné devant mon visage, me faisant ressembler à cette fille qui pouvait sortir d'une télé... Inutile de me demander comment je faisais pour voir à travers... Parce que je ne voyais rien, tout simplement.  
Avant qu'ils ne puisse poser la moindre question sur le pourquoi de ma présence dans leur salon, ce que tous redoutaient arriva sans aucune discrétion.

« -MY DEAR DAR... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! ZEXY JE T'AVAIS DIT QU'IL FALLAIT PAS QU'ON REGARDE THE RING !! s'écria Demyx

-Mais tais toi donc sombre imbécile... » répondit le concerné qui traversait le couloir.

Cohabitant avec moi, Zexion était le seul à avoir l'habitude de me voir ainsi....

« -Bon sang Xel, fais toi couper les cheveux !! lâcha Roxas en partant pour la salle de bain, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Premièrement à cause du réveil qu'était Demyx, deuxièmement à cause de la frayeur matinale que je lui avais donnée...

-Zexion doit s'en occuper aujourd'hui...

-Oh super !! C'est lui qui me coiffe depuis mon arrivée dans l'Organisation !! » fit Demyx.

AH ?!  
Je fixai le blond qui était tout sourire, hébété. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec une coupe pareille moi !! Axel rit sans retenue à ma réaction, alors que Zexion était déjà parti chercher une paire de ciseaux et tout le reste.

« -Si tu n'as pas peur de vexer Zexion, Marluxia se fera un plaisir de te coiffer je pense~

-Hé ? Mais il est très bien Zexion comme coiffeur !!

-Aurait-il coiffé Roxas par hasard ?

-QU'EST CE QUI NE VA PAS AVEC MA COIFFURE ?! Cria Roxas en sortant de la salle de bain, les mains dégoulinantes de gel... D'après sa réaction je n'étais pas le premier à avoir fait une remarque sur sa coiffure.

- Mais non, elle est parfaite ta coiffure. Lui répondit Axel qui, juste pour l'embêter, gâcha le fruit de plusieurs minutes de travail devant le miroir de la salle de bain en agitant vigoureusement sa main dans les cheveux du blond, râlant ensuite parce que sa main s'en retrouvait toute poisseuse et collante.

-C'est juste que je veux une coiffure... « normale »... »marmonnai je en regardant Roxas retourner à son labeur, furieux.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion silencieuse (alors que Demyx était sans doute parti réveiller les autres étages à ses risques et périls), Zexion revint en compagnie de nos deux autres voisins de pallier avec son matériel. Axel quitta la pièce en sifflant tandis que Larxene me collait à une chaise et que Marluxia installait un grand drap sur mes épaules.  
Il avait donc été décidé (sans mon avis) que Marluxia et Zexion allaient déterminer le sort de mes cheveux pendant que Larxene me les lavait en inondant la salle de bain au passage (ainsi que Roxas qui se résigna à squatter un autre endroit pour se coiffer).

«-Bon déjà, tu n'auras plus besoin de ça !!

-Hé ?!»

Et sans donner la moindre explication, l'ancienne simili empoigna mes cheveux et en coupa une bonne longueur avec ses poignards. Je me retournai vers elle sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et son grand sourire fier me fit presque peur.

«-Tiens, garde les en souvenir si tu veux, le mioche !!»

Et elle partit sans demander son reste, mais laissant avec une épaisse poignée de longs cheveux hirsutes dans la main. En les regardant comme ça je me rendis vraiment compte à quel point ils étaient longs. Noir corbeau à l'extrémité coupée pour progressivement s'éclaircir en un gris terne aux pointes, sans le moindre éclat. Mais quelque chose me laissait une drôle d'impression, sans que je puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Pas le sourire de Larxene, pas sa remarque... Son geste ? Elle m'avais juste coupé les cheveux, quoi d'étrange là dedans ? Je me décidai à les jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bain mais avant que je ne puisse le faire, ils tombèrent en poussière avant de disparaître sans lancer la moindre trace sur le sol ou dans ma main. J'avais oublié : c'était normal pour moi... Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris mais j'étais comme ça, tout ce qui faisait partie de mon intégrité disparaissait une fois "détaché" de mon corps.  
J'allai donc me réinstaller sur la chaise à côté de laquelle Marluxia et Zexion m'attendaient et ils commencèrent à peigner mes cheveux, constatant que Larxene avait déjà contribué à ma nouvelle coiffure. Le plus petit s'approcha de ma tête, armé d'une paire de ciseaux alors qu'il me disait ce qu'il allait faire sans que je ne l'écoute vraiment, hochant juste la tête pour donner plus ou moins mon accord. Je réfléchissais encore à la raison pour laquelle le geste de Larxene m'avait semblé bizarre. Cela avait sans doute un rapport avec le fait de couper mes...

«-NON ZEXION ATTENDS !!

-Pourq...»

La suite se passa extrêmement rapidement... Zexion avait penché la tête sur le côté pour me demander pourquoi je m'étais ainsi mis à paniquer et heureusement d'ailleurs, car en même temps il avait refermé la paire de ciseaux sur une de mes mèches. Et sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'y attende, la lame s'était littéralement fendue en deux et s'était dangereusement mise à tournoyer à grande vitesse vers le visage de Marluxia qui fit apparaître sa faux à temps pour la faire ricocher. Ce fut au plafond que la lame acheva sa course, profondément fiché dans celui-ci.  
Voilà pourquoi le fait que Larxene ait si facilement réussit à me couper les cheveux m'avait parut bizarre...  
Chacun resta figé pendant plusieurs seconde, dans le plus grand des silences. J'avais failli leur faire perdre un oeil ou plus à tous les deux à cause de ce que je voulais oublier : ma nature. Je tournai le regard vers eux, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange : ils étaient certes surpris, choqués... Mais peut être pas "assez".

«-Nulle arme humaine ne peut altérer un démon... N'est ce pas ? Dit calmement Marluxia en abaissant sa faux.

-...Exact.» Répondis-je en baissant la tête.

Que devais je faire à présent ? Je pensais que personne ne savait. Je ne l'avais dit à personne, pas même à Axel, ni à Roxas. L'avait il juste deviné en voyant ça ? Impossible...  
Jusqu'à présent je pensais n'avoir rien fait pour me "trahir" et je faisais tout pour que moi même je l'oublie, afin de pouvoir vivre... Avec eux. Mais Marluxia et Zexion restaient si calmes... Comment se faisait-il ? De plus, de tout ceux du 3e, Marluxia était sans doute celui avec qui j'avais passé le moins de temps. Comment auraient ils pu l'apprendre ?!  
Sans réfléchir, je me levai précipitamment et me dirigeai vers la porte. Cependant je fus obligé de m'arrêter : Marluxia avait posé son arme sur mon épaule gauche et si je tenais à la garder intacte, surtout sachant que le côté gauche était le dominant chez moi, j'avais intérêt à ne plus bouger. J'avais le dos tourné, mais je sentais leur regard insistant sur moi. Que devais je faire ?

«-Où comptes tu aller Xeldray ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, sur un ton qui visait plus à m'intimider qu'à m'inciter à lui fournir une réponse.

-Je vais sans doute vous alléger de la tâche que sera celle... de vous débarrasser du démon que je suis.

-Tu as réussi à t'échapper de ton monde et tu as vécu parmi nous pendant un moment déjà. Tu es...

-Vous saviez...?»

Un silence s'installa alors que je venais de couper la parole à Zexion. Je les regardai : ils échangèrent un regard, sans un mot, comme se posant une question muette, puis eurent comme un signe d'accord avant que la faux de Marluxia ne disparaisse de mon épaule. Je me tournai dans leur direction, demandant une explication. S'ils avaient vraiment voulu m'arrêter, ils aurait très aisément pu le faire.

«-Il y a plusieurs années nous avons tous les deux été envoyé en mission de reconnaissance dans ton monde... Commença Zexion

-On nous avait parlé d'une menace que nous devions trouver et éliminer, mais en matière de Sans-Coeur il n'y avait rien. Poursuivit Marluxia. La seule piste que nous avions trouvée menait à toi. Alors nous nous sommes attardés sur la recherche de renseignements à ton sujet et en avions déduit que nous pouvions te laisser tranquille.

-Lorsque tu es arrivé, Marluxia ne t'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, j'avais légèrement hésité. Ton regard était différent à l'époque, n'est ce pas ?

-Il a changé lorsque je suis arrivé dans ce monde... Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes au courant... Qu'allez vous faire ?»

Tout deux haussèrent un sourcil puis échangèrent de nouveau un regard. Je me calmais petit à petit : à leur façon posée de me parler je déduisis qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'en prendre à moi juste parce que je n'étais pas humain. Après tout, eux aussi ne l'ont pas été pendant une longue période.

«-Pour Marluxia je ne sais pas, mais moi je reste simplement ton colocataire, Xeldray. Même si je suis certain que Vexen adorerait faire de toi son nouveau rat de laboratoire...

-Allons Zexion, tu vas lui faire peur.

-Marluxia...?

-N'aies crainte, Xeldray. Aucun de nous ne t'empêchera de vivre ta vie étant donné que tu ne représentes aucun danger pour nous autres. Pour le moment en tout cas.»

Je souris à sa dernière phrase : il avait l'air d'en savoir plus que moi à mon propre sujet. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il advenait des gens comme moi dans mon monde. On ne me l'avait jamais dit. Je savais juste qu'il n'en existait qu'un à la fois et que dès que celui-ci disparaissait d'une manière ou d'une autre, un autre naissait... J'ouvris la bouche afin de lui demander ce qu'il savait, mais Zexion m'interrompit, me rappelant la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là tous les deux : me couper les cheveux.  
Ils se mirent donc au travail après avoir appelé Larxene afin que cette dernière leur fournisse de quoi effectuer leur tache ( la faux étant assez fortement proscrite pour ce genre d'usage). D'après ce qu'ils me dirent, ils avaient été les seuls à être envoyés dans mon monde (pas de sans-coeurs, donc pas de nécessité d'y multiplier les expéditions), donc il était très peu probable que les autres soient au courant à part Xemnas et Saïx si ils avaient pris la peine de retenir les informations me concernant.  
En 3 bons quarts d'heure l'affaire fut bouclée (non, pas mes cheveux !!) et Marluxia m'enleva le drap... Bien évidemment il n'y avait rien dessus, ni même par terre ou dans mes vêtements. Je pensai avec un certain amusement que le fait de ne pas être humain pouvait se montrer pratique pour ce cas là. Cela ma fit une drôle d'impression d'un coup. Je n'avais presque jamais coupé mes cheveux et ils n'avaient vraiment pas lésiné sur la longueur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir froid à la nuque... Ils étaient vraiment courts. Je passai mes doigts dedans pour en attester avant que Zexion ne me présente un miroir.

«-W... Waouh...

-Ca a l'air de te plaire, ça change hein ? dit Marluxia, amusé.

-Oui... Merci beaucoup à vous deux, c'est...

-Hey tout le monde !! Zexy et Marlulu ont fini !!!»

Nous tournâmes tous les trois la tête vers là porte d'où venait de disparaître Demyx pour rameuter tous les autres du 3e qui arrivèrent tous les uns après les autres. Et à leur arrivée, plus d'un furent surpris du changement radical, mais aussi du fait que... Du gris était déjà réapparu au bout de mes pointes. Mais il sembla que personne ne se soit posé plus de questions dessus, et c'était bien ainsi. Ce fut Roxas qui arriva en dernier. Je constatai avec amusement qu'il avait vidé les pots de gels qu'il avait emporté sans réussir à se coiffer "correctement". A ça il me répondit qu'il avait dû se lever du pied gauche et donc que la journée allait sans doute être terrible.  
Toute l'agitation qui avait suivi ainsi que les occupations de la journée m'aidèrent à mettre de côté le mauvais rêve que j'avais fait et ma conversation que j'avais eu avec mes "coiffeurs attitrés". Mais ce fut sans compter sur la fin d'après midi.

**...**

«-Ca te dit un duel, Xel ? me demanda Roxas après m'avoir lancé sa keyblade.

- Pour que tu puisses me laminer en quelques secondes ? Non merci !!

-Allez, je t'ai appris assez de choses pour que je puisse me défouler un peu moi aussi !

-TU M'AS ENTRAÎNE POUR QUE JE TE SERVES DE DEFOULOIR ?!»

J'entendis Axel rire aux éclats devant mon indignation, m'expliquant qu'en plus Roxas avait passé une journée lamentable, déjà à cause de sa coiffure ratée dont Demyx n'arrêtait pas de se moquer et ensuite de quelques fâcheux évènements qui ont une capacité incroyable pour se produire les uns à la suite des autres quand ils se décident...  
Après un court intermède de "négociations", j'acceptai de servir de déf... d'adversaire à Roxas. Lui et moi pouvions commencer notre combat amical.

Tous deux en position de combat, chacun entendait que l'autre ouvre le bal. Chaque battement de mon coeur se faisait plus fort et mes inspirations plus profondes. Je ne connaissais pas la véritable force de Roxas, je n'en avais eu qu'une pâle représentation à travers un écran et je me dis bien à ce moment là que se battre à travers une manette n'avait rien à voir avec un véritable combat. Vraiment rien.  
Il s'avança vers moi pour m'attaquer. Je parai ses premiers assauts sans difficultés : pour nous deux ce n'était qu'une mise en jambe. Le rythme s'accéléra progressivement. Chacun parait et esquivait les attaques de l'autre puis ripostait, élaborant au fur et à mesure une tactique pour percer sa garde. J'effectuais les mouvements que m'avait appris Roxas avec une ardeur qui m'était inconnue jusque là. Enchaîner ainsi les coups et les parades avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Anticiper, répondre, surprendre... Parvenir à effectuer toutes ces actions de manière fluide et cohérente était presque jouissif. Roxas remarqua que mon attention se dissipait au fur et à mesure que l'on enchaînait des mouvements trop prévisibles et en profita pour s'approcher dangereusement et à la fraction de seconde où je pus voir mon reflet dans ses yeux, je sentis quelque chose monter à mon cerveau. De l'adrénaline, mais aussi autre chose... Quelque chose de beaucoup trop envahissant, quelque chose qui me donnait la sensation d'être consumé petit à petit de l'intérieur.

**_._**

**_ . Néant ._**

**_._**

«-XEL BON SANG ARRETE TOI !!!»

Une vive douleur s'éveilla brusquement au niveau de ma joue droite. J'écarquillai les yeux et serrai les dents, tout l'environnement qui m'entourait me revint par l'intermédiaire de mes sens aussi violemment que la douleur sur mon visage qui me lançait horriblement. Perdu et sonné, j'essayai de comprendre ce qui venait de m'arriver. Le première chose que je remarquai était les couleurs du crépuscule... Pourtant il faisait encore bien jour lorsque Roxas et moi avions commencé à nous battre. J'avais le souffle court et mon corps était lourd... Que s'était il passé ?  
La terre et le gravier près de mon visage m'indiquèrent que j'étais allongé au sol. Quelqu'un était agenouillé près de moi, à ma droite, je levai lentement le regard et vis Axel. Il avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage, de la peur panique mélangée à autre chose que je n'aurais su décrire et sa joue était marqué de quatre longues griffures d'où coulait abondamment son sang, comme des coupure trop profondes. Du sang bien rouge... Comme ses cheveux... Il avait un bras tendu, figé dans l'air au dessus de moi, le poing serré... Ah, c'était lui qui venait de me donner un sacré coup de poing alors... De son autre main il tenait fermement un poignet... Le mien ? Oui, il le serrait trop fort, ça me faisait mal, il le relâcha un peu en croisant mon regard... Tiens, d'ailleurs... Je ne sentais pas mon autre main. J'essayai de tourner lentement la tête vers la gauche, mais quelque chose capta mon attention avant que je ne puisse aller au bout de mon mouvement : Oathkeeper et Oblivion... Toutes deux étaient croisées au dessus de mon cou et deux mains les maintenaient fermement ancrées dans le sol, de part et d'autre de ma tête. Au dessus d'elles, un visage éprouvé, abimé et dont les traits était tirés par la douleur et l'épuisement.

«-Ro...xas...?

-Enfin... T'es revenu...»

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre : il se redressa lentement et usa du peu de force qu'il lui restait pour arracher ses armes du sol avant de les faire disparaître et de glisser d'au dessus de moi, tombant lourdement sur le sol. Il était dans un sale état, comme ayant affronté un adversaire impitoyable et surtout beaucoup trop puissant. Je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre dans l'inconscience.

**...**

«-Alors Zexion ?

-Fractures multiples et hémorragies. Apporte Roxas à Vexen et appelle moi Marluxia, dépêche toi.»

Axel se retint de protester et de dire que Vexen n'était peut être pas la personne la plus appropriée pour ce genre de choses et entra dans le couloir sombre pour amener le plus vite possible Roxas à son lit et fit ce que Zexion lui avait demandé. Il s'occuperait de ses propres blessures plus tard, Roxas était dans un état bien plus grave. Mais ce qui le préoccupait encore plus était la personne qui lui avait causé ces blessures.

«-Xel...»

**...**

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que je ne bouge. J'avais récupéré de mes blessures à une vitesse monstrueuse, ma main gauche et tout le reste étaient complètement rétablis, j'étais totalement conscient environ deux jours après l'incident mais je me refusais à faire le moindre mouvement tant que Roxas ne se réveillait pas et à chaque seconde qui passait je me maudissais de lui avoir fait tant de mal alors que je ne m'en souvenais même pas. Nous avions été installés tous les deux dans la chambre qu'occupaient habituellement Axel et Roxas. Le premier venait souvent nous voir d'ailleurs. Chaque fois je faisais semblant de dormir aussi profondément que le blond. Il m'en voulait sans doute... Comment ne pas m'en vouloir de toute façon ? Chaque nuit je rêvais de cet être affreux que j'avais vu dans le miroir et chaque fois que je me réveillais, j'avais peur qu'il puisse apparaître encore une fois pour leur faire du mal... Il fallait que je fasses quelque chose pour que cela s'arrête, car même si je n'en avais aucun souvenir, je sus ce qui s'était passé le lendemain matin du combat, peu de temps après mon réveil alors qu'Axel et Zexion, qui s'occupait toujours de moi, étaient dans la chambre.  
Je ne pus entendre distinctement que quelques brides de la conversation, mais j'avais l'essentiel. Je me demandai même si mon esprit n'avait pas lui même sélectionné les éléments que je devais entendre...

«_-Qu'as tu vu Axel ?_

_-... Pendant le combat Roxas avait réussi à jeter Xeldray au sol, il avait réussi à se réceptionner et a enchaîné juste après. A partir de ce moment là Roxas a commencer à perdre pied._

_-Mais Roxas est bien plus fort que Xeldray au combat, je me trompe ?_

...

_-Si personne n'était intervenu je crois bien il aurait été capable de tuer Roxas..._

...

_-C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, tu le sais, je suis le maître du Feu... Pourtant en tenant son bras j'avais l'impression que toute la chaleur de mon corps se faisait aspirer..._

...

_-Tu as remarqué quelque chose de spécial ?_

_-Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs...»_

Il me semblait que la voix d'Axel vacillait...  
Et durant les jours qui suivirent cette discussion, ne prêtant aucune attention à autre chose que le bruit des pas susceptibles d'entrer dans la pièce, je répétais en boucle ces paroles dans ma tête au mot près. Je ruminais mes sombres pensées au fond de mon lit, ne cessant de me demander pourquoi c'était arrivé. Il m'arrivait d'en pleurer, mais j'essayais de faire en sorte qu'un quelconque visiteur ne remarque rien, essuyant rapidement mes yeux et mes joues à revers de manche avant qu'il n'entre. Un point positif à cela était que je ne m'accordais parfois que peu de temps pour un sommeil qui aurait pu apporter mes cauchemars.  
Un soir, alors que je commençais à m'endormir, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Je failli sursauter en remarquant sa présence : je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. La personne resta silencieuse un moment avant que ses pas ne l'amènent près de nos lits, près du mien, plus précisément. Je ne pus voir de qui il s'agissait et une certaine panique commençait à secouer mes pensées. Même si j'entre-ouvrais les yeux, la nuit était trop noire pour distinguer quelque chose. Je maintenais régulier mon rythme respiratoire au mieux alors que je sentis qu'elle avançait un bras vers moi, mais par pur réflexe, je reculai, tendu et ma respiration se faisant plus forte.  
Une main se posa doucement sur mon front et se glissa dans mes cheveux. Elle me sembla grande, douce et chaude... Pas assez chaude pour qu'il s'agisse d'Axel, mais elle se voulait rassurante, alors je me détendis. J'ouvris complètement les yeux, à mon léger mouvement de recul l'instant d'avant, l'inconnu avait dû remarquer que j'étais conscient. Cependant je ne vis rien. Il n'y avait vraiment pas assez de lumière et la distance de son bras tendu entre nous ne m'aidait pas.

«Je veillerai sur toi.»

Des mots à peine audibles, d'un timbre que je ne su déterminer, avant que la personne disparaisse. Quelques minutes d'interrogation silencieuses passèrent avant que je ne m'endormes, vaincu par la fatigue.

«-X... Xel...»

Je sursautai : Roxas venait de se réveiller et avait tourné la tête vers moi qui étais éveillé depuis un moment déjà, ayant ajouté l'inconnu de la veille à mes préoccupations. Il me regardait d'un air grave. C'était compréhensible... C'était à cause de moi qu'il s'était retrouvé cloué au lit. Je me levai silencieusement et allai lui chercher un verre d'eau après m'être défait de quelques raideurs de mon corps. Il refusa de le prendre en se redressant lentement, je n'osai même pas lui proposer mon aide. D'ailleurs nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Axel, beaucoup plus tard dans la journée, ce dernier appela tout les autres pour signaler "notre" réveil.  
Une sorte d'agitation silencieuse prit ensuite place dans la chambre, chacun de ceux qui étaient venus nous voir n'osait pas vraiment exprimer ses pensées à voix haute (à part Demyx mais il se fit rapidement sortir). Le soir vint rapidement et on nous donna notre premier repas depuis plusieurs jours, calés au fond de notre lit...  
Une fois un bon nombre des membres de l'organisation endormis...

«-Xel.

-...Oui ?

-Que s'est-il passé l'autre jour ?

-...

-Axel n'osera pas te le demander, mais lui et moi avons le droit de savoir.

-...

-Lorsque tu avais Oblivion en main, j'étais incapable de la récupérer rien qu'en la rappelant, j'ai dû t'obliger à la lâcher et lorsque je l'ai reprise en main, j'ai senti comme quelque chose de glacé qui me rongeait le bras entier... Tes yeux étaient...

-Roxas... Je sais que je t'ai grièvement blessé, bien que je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui est arrivé. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi maintenant, je suis désolé...

-Je ne peux plus t'accorder ma confiance jusqu'à ce que tu te décides.

-Ca me convient...»

**...**

Roxas récupéra au bout de quelques semaines. Lui aussi avait une capacité de récupération supérieure à la moyenne. Sans doute une ancienne faculté de Simili...  
Les autres avaient apparemment décidé de ne pas s'éterniser sur l'incident et continuaient leur vie quotidienne comme ils l'entendaient. Bien qu'Axel, dont le visage avait gardé de légères cicatrices, soit devenu méfiant vis à vis de ma personne... Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Absolument pas... Tant que je ne me décidais pas à parler, rien ne s'arrangerait... Ou n'empirerait. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, j'étais persuadé qu'à présent, les choses n'allaient que me pousser à me séparer d'eux, d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'avais la terrible sensation que rien ne finirait comme cela le devrait. Qui allai je avoir maintenant ? Qu'étais je sensé faire pour que tout soit oublié ?

_Je veillerai sur toi_

Avais je simplement rêvé ?  
Après avoir fini de changer les draps du lit que j'avais utilisé, j'aidai silencieusement Roxas à installer la table du salon : encore une soirée poker en perspective. Nous ne nous étions presque rien dit depuis l'autre soir et j'avais commencé à me sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence. Étrangement je me dis que j'étais dans l'incapacité de me faire pardonner. Je le sentais. Les "personnes" comme moi n'ont jamais été en paix, peu importe le monde où elles pourraient se trouver, rien ne leur serait accordé. Parce que nous étions différents. Parce que nous n'avions finalement qu'un seul but et que personne ne souhaitait qu'il soit accompli.

_Ton existence n'a d'autre raison que la destruction_

«-Si ce soir je sors un quinte flush, tu devras me parler.»

Je souris. Si je lui parlais, à lui et à Axel, auraient ils été capables de rester à mes côtés en sachant qui j'étais, ce que j'étais et ce dont j'étais capable ? J'en doutais fortement. Malgré moi, j'étais devenu dangereux pour tous. J'avais peur... Pour eux comme pour moi même. J'avais peur de leur faire du mal. J'avais peur de devoir vivre à nouveau seul après tout ce temps passé auprès d'eux à rire, s'amuser, discuter, se disputer et ensuite en rire à nouveaux... En deux mots : vivre pleinement.

«-...Marché conclu... Mais pour l'instant tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que... Un jour je te tuerai Roxas.

-Tu bluffes. » conclut-il avec un sourire presque désolé.

Bien sûr... Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'effrayer et ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui expliquer quoi que ce fut. Je n'étais pas prêt et lui non plus.  
A ce moment là, Marluxia entra dans le salon. Son visage me laissa penser qu'il était pressé et anxieux, bien qu'il parla d'une voix calme et posée.

«-Xeldray, il faut qu'on parle.»

* * *

*poker fermé... je ne connais pas assez les règles pour le poker traditionnel XD

** pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les règles, le quinte flush est une main plutôt difficile à avoir puisqu'elle consiste à obtenir une suite de 5 cartes de la même couleur par exemple le 3, le 4, le 5, le 6 et le 7 de pique). Le quinte flush royal est la main la plus forte du jeu, soit celle qui comprend l'as, le roi, la reine, le valet et le 10 d'une même couleur... Pour ceux qui aiment les proba, je vous laisse le plaisir de calculer les chances de l'avoir !!


End file.
